Finding the Light
by DarkWolf and Izolas
Summary: This is about an 18 year old girl named Erika who must struggle through many hardships and undergo much self discovery to save the region that she has learned to call home. (FanFiction by DarkWolf)


Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. Enough said.

This takes place in the Kintan region, a region of my own creation that is home to many Pokemon of my own creation. I will give a description of each one as they come up.

And I'm gonna translate the poke'speech for you

This fanfiction is in the first person of my pokemon character. Here is her description:

Name: Erika

Age: 18

Appearance: She has dark blue eyes and long blonde hair that she keeps up in a ponytail behind her. She wears blue jeans, a black long sleeved shirt, red tennis shoes, a heart shaped locket on a gold chain and a light blue bandana around her neck (at least that's what she's wearing in the beginning of this fanfic). I think that's it. Also, even though they don't appear in this chapter, I want to get it out of the way, Jessie and James are 18, Ash and Misty are 13 or 14 and Brock is 16 or something. If you're a RocketShipper, you might not wanna read this fanfic. Nothing really Anti until a lot farther in, but just warning you.

Chapter 1

A Turn for the Worse

I looked towards the sun as I walked up the hill that led to Professor Maple's Poke'mon Lab, pondering the many battles I had just encountered. _"Why?"_ Was the question that had been constantly running through my mind ever since that day. It was the day I triumphed over all odds and won the Kintan Region Master Trainer's Competition. _"Why me?"_ I thought. There were hundreds of trainers there, all with the same goal. Was I truly the most deserving? I sighed, looking down at the Sneasel who was walking beside me. He had been there from the beginning, and as far as I could tell he always would be. Through all of the hardships I had faced, and the many that I knew would come, I would never be alone, and neither would he. My train of thought was suddenly broken by Professor Maple calling my name. I looked up to see her running down the hill, lab coat fluttering behind her. "Erika!" She said again as she stopped right in front of me, pushing her rectangle glasses back up on her nose. "I can't believe it! You really won, I'm so proud of you!" She exclaimed, panting lightly. Pushing all of my thoughts to the back of my mind, I forced myself to look as pleased as possible. "Yeah, I know! That last battle was rough, but we beat 'em, right Sneasel?" Sneasel nodded. "Snea! (Right!)" The Professor smiled. "Well, is there anything at all I can do for you?" She asked, pushing her glasses up again. I thought for a moment. "Actually, there is… I need to get Hale, Koru, Chrys, Raia, Flare and Thundyr, if you don't mind." "Of course not!" She replied, walking back up the hill, Sneasel and I close behind. We entered the lab and kept walking until we reached the back, where there was an entrance to the habitat of all of the pokemon that took up residence in the lab, plus some visitors. She opened the door and stepped outside, calling the names of the pokemon I had requested. Almost immediately a black Dragonair, a Teddiursa, a Butterfree, a Jigglypuff, a Houndoom and a Pikachu all came bounding forth and mobbed me. I laughed and took a few steps backwards and turned to Professor Maple. She handed me their pokeballs and I handed her the pokeballs that I had already had with me. After greeting each one of my pokemon accordingly, I returned them to their pokeballs. "Thanks. I'm gonna go out and train for a little while…" I told Professor Maple, and then looked down at my feet because Sneasel was tugging at my pants leg. "Sneasel Sneasel Snea Snea? (Do you mind if I sit this one out?)" He asked. I shook my head and looked back up at the Professor. "Do you mind if he stays with you while I'm gone?" "Nope." She replied. "Okay then, I'll be back before nightfall." I said as I began to walk away.

It was very cool and shadowed in the forest off of route one. Sunlight poured softly through the trees. It was a beautiful day. I sighed as I walked past tree after tree. _"It's days like these that make life seem a whole lot simpler."_ I thought, feeling a slight breeze blow past. The sound of a twig snapping behind me broke the silence. "Probably just a Ratatta…" I murmured, ignoring it. Then came another snap. Curious, I began to turn around when I was struck on the back of the head by something large and heavy. I cried out in pain and spun around as I fell to the ground. The last thing I saw before I lost consciousness was the bold red "R" of Team Rocket.

Sorry 'bout the slow and shortness of this, but it's just getting started. Keep reading and you'll see what happens


End file.
